The present invention relates to an apparatus designed for holding trash bags in an open and extended position and, when not in use, can be stored in a collapsed and compact position. Several trash bag supports have been devised that are capable of supporting lightweight disposable garbage bags. However, none are available that adapt readily to variable terrains while also providing for compact storage when collapsed and not in use. One type of trash bag holder has been devised whereby rigid support is given for the bag but no consideration for collapsibility or storage compactness is provided. Storage of these devices when empty and not in use requires the same amount of space as when they are in use. In order to minimize the storage space required for this type of bag holder, a complete disassembly of each unit is necessary. A second type of bag holder has been described that collapses for storage but remains quite bulky in the collapsed position and contains extending protrusions that severely limit its storage capabilities. Furthermore, these holders are mounted on legs that have limited flexibility for adapting to variations in the terrain.
The advantages of the present invention are threefold. First, the legs are mounted on a frame in such a manner that when in a fully retracted state, they can be rotated to the center of the frame and completely maintained within the plane of the frame member. The collapsed holder of this invention contains no overlapping or protruding parts that would interfere with compact storage. Second, the trash bag holder is designed with telescipocally adjustable legs that allow for the holder to be adjusted to varying heights in order to accommodate use on unlevel ground. Third, the legs are provided with suction cups that provide stability for indoor use.